Are you slipping away
by Alexisminamino
Summary: I don't know how to summarize without giving it away,so trust me when I say it is nice and touching. Really sweet. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

It was late and everyone was asleep. Kurama turned restlessly as he finally decided to get up. He looked at the alarm clock, 3:30 am. He sighed as he actually emerged from his covers.

'Maybe if I take a walk, I'll feel better.' He though as he threw on his robe and stepped out of his room. He took a look into the room next door, and saw a precious life in slumber. He quietly put on his outdoor slippers and exited out the back door and into the tree covered foliage rich back yard.

He wondered around for hours, trying to clear his head from his uneasiness. 'Where are you?' He wondered sadly as he passed the moss covered rock for the hundredth time as he aimlessly wondered over and over. He walked sluggishly toward a near tree as he leaned against it as tears began to fall.

'Why, Hiei, why. Why wasn't I enough? Wasn't your son worth it?' He screamed in his head as he hugged the tree for comfort. He looked up when he felt someone nearby.

"Fox, why are you out here?" Hiei asked as he jumped down to where Kurama stood.

Kurama watched him intensely without saying a word. Silence fell upon them as the chilly air blew between then. It held the proof that Kurama was looking for, the scent of a woman's perfume.

Kurama just turned and left. He couldn't stand to look at the one that betrayed and insulted him in the worst way possible.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked tenderly as he dashed forward and held Kurama by his arm.

"Let me go." Kurama snapped with hurt embedded in his voice as he quickly snatched his hands away. He turned and looked at Hiei.

"You have no right coming here again. How dare you contaminate _my_ innocent family." Kurama said bitterly with tears beaming from his eyes.

"What?" Hiei said in shocked as he watched his life walk away from him. That took him off guard as he stood and stare where Kurama once stood. 'What, I thought I was hiding it well.'

Kurama knew that if Hiei was guilty, he would not follow him. The perfume was proof but deep down he was hoping that Hiei would at least try to mend the broken ties by coming for him. He fell on the bed as he covered his head with the pillow as he let out his sorrow in tears.

Hearing Kurama's tears, the sleeping form from the other room entered as he watched his mum laid stomach first on the bed.

"Mummy, are you alright?" The boy asked as he gently touched Kurama's forearm. Kurama reluctantly looked up at his son.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. Please go back to bed, you have school tomorrow." Kurama said as he looked at his son. 'Hiei!' he thought sadly as he looked at his son. Before it was a good thing that he looked like Hiei but now, it hurt Kurama.

"No." He said as Kurama looked at him shocked. "I am not going, you are crying and if you will not tell me, at least I can be here for you. Was daddy being stupid again?" He asked sadly.

"No." Kurama lied.

"Mum, you're hurting and it hurts me too." He said tearfully as one drop fell from his ruby eyes.

"Please don't cry Hiyama." Kurama said as he sat up as hugged his son close to his chest. His son embraced him strongly as well. "Please don't..." Kurama's voice died out as he tried to hold back his tears, but it still fell. 'My best friend, my mate, my life.' He thought as he held his son near, hugging tighter as memories flooded in his mind.

Hearing the thunder in the horizon, he forced Hiyama to go to bed, but he refused.

"You need me and I will not leave you." He said as his small armed squeezed his mum closer.

Eventually they fell asleep.

The next morning Kurama took a taxi as he dropped Hiyama to school. He decided to walk back home hoping to meet his mother on the way back. She usually visits the supermarket close by, but today wasn't the day. He sighed as he continued on his route.

"Kurama." he heard a voice call him but he refuse to turn around. 'Why didn't I feel him?' He thought as he kept walking.

"Kurama." The voice said sternly as a hand held him back.

"Hiei, leave me alone. I am worth more than this." Kurama snapped as he turned and looked at Hiei.

"Let me explain." He said as he held onto Kurama, knowing that the fox would not try anything when humans were around.

"Explain what Hiei. There would not be anything to explain if you were not hiding something." He reasoned as he held Hiei's glare. He could not be vexed as long as he would like. He did love him.

"I was helping her." Hiei reasoned.

"What, how? She had an itch she couldn't scratch on her own?" He said bitterly as he stared daggers at Hiei.

"That is just nasty Kurama." Hiei said seriously as he looked at his mate.

Kurama raised an elegant brow in question.

"Listen to me. I need to explain this to you. You have it all wrong." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama against his will to the park across the street and sat on the public bench.

"Hiei, I don't want to hear a lie." He said as he tried to stand up.

Getting tired of all this Hiei roughly pushed Kurama back down on the bench, hard. "Stay, and listen." Hiei demanded authoritatively.

Kurama looked shocked at him but he stayed put. "I was helping her, YUKINA." He stressed.

Kurama gasped in surprised as he looked apologetically at Hiei. "Hiei I..." Kurama started.

"Shut up Kurama. How dare you think I would cheat on you. I thought you would have more faith in me." He snapped.

"What the hell was I suppose to think. You are never home. If it wasn't for me telling Hiyama he looked like you, he would forget what his father looked like." Kurama snapped back as he glared up at Hiei.

"I have responsibility to my sister." He said as he watched Kurama with a cold glare. "She is the only family I have alive."

A breath caught his throat as Kurama listened to Hiei. "Well, then if she is your only family, then you would not mind if Hiyama and I move away, since we are not family and not that important for the almighty Hiei." He snapped again as he stood up and was about to turn away and leave.

"Kurama, that's not what I mean and you know it." He watched the fox in his eyes. "She is the only blood I have alive. I would not have helped her if I knew what this was doing to you." He reasoned.

Kurama sighed. "It is not that. I adore Yukina. It is just the secrets you kept. Why couldn't you tell me?" He pleaded.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone, but now I know I should have told you." He sighed as he turned his gaze to the grass below. "I will tell you. I rather Yukina be mad at me than you."

"No, I can't let you do that. I am sorry for my assumptions. It is just that, with us here and your job in Makai, you're almost never home, and when I kept noticing the woman's perfume on you on the nights you do decide to come home, I couldn't take it. I thought that I wasn't good enough, because I am not a woman." He confessed sadly.

"Kurama." He yelled and it startled the fox. "How the hell could you think like that? I chose you, didn't I?" He asked but not with a questionable tone. "Didn't I." He pressed on as he watched as Kurama sank back on the bench and Kurama nodded.

"I will tell you even though she promised me not to tell anyone." Hiei said as he sat next to Kurama.

Looking up in shock, Kurama watched him. "No Hiei, you can't betray her trust." He reasoned.

"I would rather betray her trust and her not trusting me that letting you stay mad at me for one more day. You're worth more to me Kurama." He confessed as he held a strong gaze on Kurama.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed as a tear made a way down his alabaster cheeks.

"She wants to leave Kuwabara and she is torn." Hiei confessed finally.

"What ,why? They seemed as the perfect couple." Kurama held Hiei's hand in his.

Hiei accepted the gesture. "She is torn between her love for Kuwabara and her demon nature to return to the island." He explained. "I tried to visit her as much as I could, knowing that right now, she needed me more that you did. You knew I loved you, I proved it every time I could, well I thought you did so I..." Kurama cut him off.

"I know you do, and I am sorry Hiei." He said again as he hugged Hiei.

"I know you're sorry fox, but let me continue. I want to make this right." Kurama pulled away and nodded for him to continue. "I made it my duty to visit her in the park every chance I could. She didn't want Kuwabara to know. She knew he would be crushed. Remember a Koorime doesn't naturally have desires for men. The society is strictly female. She didn't know what to do. I tried helping her but all she did was cry. The only thing I could have done was to comfort her. Damn it. I hate feeling useless." He said defeated.

"Hiei, you're not useless. You did all you could. It is up to her." Kurama reasoned.

"Yea but I tried to ease her hurt but in the mean time I hurt you." He looked at his fox as he caressed his cheeks. "I'm sorry, fox." He said tenderly.

"Hiei, it is alright now, you explained it to me, and so it is alright. I just don't like sneaky behaviour. Almost every night, Hiyama comforted me until I cried myself to sleep. He is nine, he is too young for this Hiei, but I am happy he doesn't need to do that anymore." Kurama said with a sad smile. "Our son is growing up faster than he needs to Hiei, he needs his father. I can't be both."

"I will be there for him fox and I will be there for you as well. I am sorry Kurama. I am very sorry for the misunderstanding and my lack of sympathy to the situation." He said.

"I know Hiei, but you may have to ask him for forgiveness. He knew I was crying over you." Kurama confessed.

"I will do anything I have to do to make things right." He said as he kissed Kurama softly and tenderly.

Pulling away he watched Kurama. "Last night when you left me, I went back to Mukuro. I asked for two weeks vacation."

"Really?" Kurama asked happily.

"Yes, but she said no." He said.

"What really.?"He asked shocked.

"Yes, so I trashed the place and burned her precious outfits until she said yes." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh Hiei, you do care." Kurama hugged him.

"Of course I do, stupid fox." He smiled as he accepted the embrace.

Later that day

Hiyama came home with the schools private transportation. As he opened the door he took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He saw Hiei playfully chasing Kurama around the island in the kitchen as he finally grabbed him and planted a kiss on him.

"What are you doing here, _father."_ He said bitterly as he watched Hiei.

"Dear, you're home, are you hungry. I just made dinner." Kurama said happily as he watched his son form his awkward position.

"Not anymore. Mother why is he here?"

"Hiyama, he's your father, why wouldn't he be?" Kurama asked as he gently pushed Hiei from him as they both watch Hiyama.

"Well, did you forget that he made you cry? You know that I don't like to see you crying. He hurt you mum, and he didn't come to say sorry. Mum didn't you say the ones you love would never hurt you and if it was a mistake, they would say sorry and make it all better?" he asked as he looked at Hiei with condemning eyes.

"Sweetheart, Hiei did say he was sorry." Kurama moved away from Hiei as he went to Hiyama's side and hugged him gently.

Hiei watched the tender scene with a guilty heart. 'My own son hates me.' He thought. 'I would too. Kurama deserves better.'

"He did dear, but he was with your aunty. He did tell me he was sorry and why he was away for so long, can you please forgive him?" Kurama asked him sweetly.

"I don't know. Is aunty Yukina alright, or did he make her cry too?"He snapped as he watched Hiei again.

"Hiyama that is no way to talk to your father." Kurama snapped.

"Fox it's fine. I deserve it. I think I need some time with him." Hiei said as he stepped forward as he approached them.

"Um.. alright. I'll stay here then." Kurama stood up as he watched Hiei leave the kitchen with Hiyama as he grudgingly followed.

In the living room, Hiei watched his son. 'He is too young for all this.' He thought as he saw his son sat on the couch with a look that rivals his own stoic expression.

"I know I made mistakes, but I am here to make it better." Hiei said as he watched Hiyama.

"We were doing good without you here. I am the only one that truly cares for mum. I never left, nor would I ever. You left both of us. My heart hurt when you didn't come back, and mum was crying. I know mum felt it more that I did and I didn't want to know how bad it was because I was hurting bad, my chest hurt, even in school. The nurse could not help me. Daddy you hurt both of us. You missed my birthday, daddy. You missed my kendo match, you missed my play, and you missed my spelling bee. I won daddy I won and mum was so proud." He paused as he took a deep to contain his emotions but the tears overflowed.

"I wanted to be like you daddy, you were so cool and awesome. I even tried to copy what you do to mum when grand mum died. I did the hug right, daddy, you would have been proud of me. I even stayed until we both fell asleep. Daddy ..." He was cut off by his own sob.

Hiei took up his son and held him as he cried. 'I am really a cold hearted bastard. I missed so much. Was it worth it? Yukina would always be there, but my son's first moments. I missed it.' He hugged Hiyama tighter.

He finally pulled apart. "I am sorry, I really am. Can you forgive me? I took two weeks off to be with you." Hiei tried to reason. His heart ached as he heard his sons sobbed in his chest.

"Daddy, I missed you. I hated you and I hated myself because I remembered mum said I looked like you." He said between sob.

That pulled on Hiei's heartstring and his breath caught his throat as he held back his emotions. His son didn't need him to be crying too because he hated himself because of him. "I am sorry." Hiei said as he held him tighter. He didn't know what else to do but to just hold him.

Eventually the sobbing stopped and Hiyama looked up at his father. "Are you really staying? To be with us? I want you to stay forever. Aunty Mukuro is not important than mum and I and neither is aunty Yukina."

"I agree. Do you forgive me?" He asked.

Hiyama just held his gaze, and then Hiei took out his communicator. "See this?" He asked and Hiyama nodded. "This is what they use to contact me." He said as he rested it on the coffee table and smashed it with his hands.

"it's gone." He said as he watched it shatter to pieces.

"Daddy." Hiyama grabbed him again. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." Hiei said gratefully as he held his son closer.

"Hey, dinner is ready." Kurama said from the entrance of the kitchen. Hearing that, Hiyama untangled form his father and ran to Kurama.

"Mummy, itadakimasu." He said as he raced to the table and began eating before anyone else.

Later that night, Hiei did more bonding with Hiyama. He helped him practise with his sword, and then he tucked him in bed.

Finally he walked into the room he shared with Kurama.

"Are you still awake?" He asked.

"Yes, just waiting for you." Kurama said as he turned towards Hiei and tapped the empty spot next to him. "I need you to keep my flame burning." He said seductively.

"Hn." He smiled as he slipped under the covers as he attacked Kurama with a kiss. Kurama moaned as Hiei rolled on top of him.

"Oh how I missed you Hiei." Kurama breathe out between kisses.

"It was hell for me too." He confessed as he pulled away and looked at Hiei with all his feelings. Kurama saw the truth in his words. Hiei was torn as he was when his mother was alive, the battle between blood and love.

"My poor baby." He said as he pulled Hiei down into anther kiss.

Hiei grinded himself against Kurama and smirked when he heard Kurama moan. He moved to his neck as he gently kissed his neck.

"Hiei" Kurama moaned as he held Hiei tighter. "Help."

Hiei looked up. "There is no one here to help you, fox." He said playfully as he pulled the cover over them completely. "You're at my mercy." His smooth deep voice sent a delightful chill down Kurama's spine.

"No, oh what would I do. I am helpless." Kurama role played.

"Good, so I can have my way with you." Hiei said as he began to pull at the clothes Kurama wore as he continued to kiss him. First went the slacks, then the t-shirt and lastly his underwear. Kurama made space by bending his knees as Hiei settled between them better.

Breaking away from the long passionate kiss, Kurama watched him. "I don't think this will work with you fully clothed. " He grinned.

"What can you do about it?" Hiei challenged.

"I can go take a cold shower, and..." He was cut off.

"Fine, here." In a blur, Hiei's clothing disappeared as Hiei appeared under the covers again. "Happy?" he asked as he watched Kurama's slightly flushed face beneath him.

"Very." He said as he pulled Hiei down for another kiss as he reached into the nightstand for a tube and gave it to Hiei.

After much foreplay and preparations, they were back in their missionary positions. Hiei kissed Kurama deeply as he caressed him from his hip to the back of his knee as Kurama encircled both legs around Hiei's waist. He moaned happily in the kiss as he felt Hiei enter him slowly and gently.

"Ah, Hiei." He sighed as he broke the kiss with a redden face with his eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. He tightened his hold on Hiei's waist. As Hiei began to move, Kurama began to get louder, but he remembered Hiyama was in the other room, so he tried to control himself. It was hard, because Hiei hasn't been home that much.

"Gosh, Hiei, yes." He screamed as Hiei went faster, as he held on to Kurama's thighs, anchoring himself as he continued to delve deeper into his mate.

Kurama breath caught his throat as he could not vocalise anything but just breath hard with his mouth open as he gripped on Hiei's shoulder as he rode the waves of pleasure.

He hoarsely screamed as he released himself and pulled Hiei closer to him as he felt him came as well. Hiei sighed as he rested a while and then he rolled to the side and pulled Kurama to lie on his chest.

"I love you Kurama. Don't forget it." he said tenderly as he caressed the soft silky red tresses.

"I love you too and I will never forget." He sighed as he snuggled deeper into the embrace. Before the accepted sleep he had one thought. 'I'm glad you're not slipping away.'

The end. I really hope you all like this. It was a spur of the moment story and don't be too harsh with the review, but I do want reviews. Thank you very much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you slipping away chapter two

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

That weekend when Hiyama woke up, he made sure Hiei took him in the backyard to give him tips and extra moves. Hiei kept his word and it has been a month since he was home. Even though Hiyama was nine, he wasn't careless with a real sword. He moved like a professional and Hiei was very proud of him.

Kurama woke up with the sound of steel against steel. He grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around his naked body as he went to the window to look out. He smiled when he saw the two in heat of battle. Hiyama was holding up good against Hiei, but obviously Hiei wasn't giving his all, just enough to push him. He smiled as he turned to go take a shower. When he was done, Kurama went downstairs to make breakfast, loving that it will be a huge meal to cook. He love being creative and having hungry mouths to feed because that means his food will always be appreciated.

Hiei looked up when the aroma of food drift seductively past him. He stopped his sparring and looked down at his now panting son.

"I think you've had enough for today." He said as he sheathed his katana.

"But daddy, I want to do more. I am getting really good." He whined.

"I'll be here every day; there is no need to rush. You did a lot today. It's time to eat." He answered back as he guided Hiyama inside.

"Mmmm, smells good. I'm so hungry." Hiyama said as he rushed to the table as Kurama placed the rice down.

"Wait, you have to go wash up before you can touch anything on this table." Kurama scolded sweetly.

"Fine." He grumbled as he went and do as he was told.

"Morning." Hiei greeted as he kissed Kurama lightly.

"Morning, you know you have to wash up too, right." Kurama give in a playful eye.

"Awe, really." He whined childishly.

"Yup, now go before everything gets cold." Kurama shooed him away.

When everyone was ready to eat, they all sat and ate in silence, at first.

"You out do yourself fox." Hiei said with a smile on his face.

"I had a lot of new things I wanted to try, so now I got a chance to do so." He answered happily.

"Do you have other new things you're willing for us to try?" he asked flirtatiously and that took Kurama off guard. Hiyama was right there and that's where Hiei's mind was.

"Uh... um..."

"Can I have a brother?" Hiyama interjected as he watched his parents. Kurama was surprised and Hiei almost choked.

"Why?" Hiei asked curiously.

"I don't know. I want someone to play with so I wouldn't feel too lonely." He said as he looked up with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Well, it's not that easy and it takes time and..." Kurama was cut off.

"I could help." Hiyama said seriously and Hiei and Kurama almost choked.

"Do you know where babies come from, Hiyama?" Hiei asked seriously.

"No, but my friend told me that he told his parents and now he has a sister." He said softly. "Why wouldn't I be able to help?" he asked again.

"Well, it is something that parents do. Children are not involved." Kurama said carefully as he watched Hiei for backup.

"Yea, and it take planning." Hiei finished.

"So is that a no? I don't ask for much and I am a nice boy, right?" he asked looking up at his parents hopefully.

"Yes dear, you're the best son we could ever ask for, but do you know that when you get another brother or sister, you would have to share us?" Kurama asked him seriously.

"I don't mind sharing. I will have someone to play with." He said happily as he got up and bowed before he left the dining room.

"Hiei, what did you two talk about doing your training?" Kurama turned and look at him.

"Nothing unusual, we just made plans to go to the beach and he wants to play some games. I don't know where that came from but it seems as if he was thinking about asking us that for some time now." Hiei said.

Kurama nodded to that. "Do you think we're ready for another one?"

"It has been nine years." Hiei said truthfully.

"Yea, well I am a bit surprised he chose this of all times to ask that question." Kurama said as he stood up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What do you mean by that." Hiei said following him.

"Didn't you listen to what I told Hiyama? Things never missed you before Hiei." Kurama said playfully.

"Huh." He said a bit confused then thought back. He recalled Hiyama talking about his friends and saying he was nice, and Kurama. He remembered. It was so trifle he missed it.

"When?" He looked at Kurama with a half shocked, half surprised expression and Kurama nodded rapidly.

"When." Kurama said with a smile.

"Really?" Hiei said as he went closer to Kurama and rested his hands on his stomach.

"Yea." Kurama said happily and leaned in as Hiei pulled him for a deep kiss, still rubbing his flat stomach.

Pulling away Hiei looked seriously at Kurama. "We should tell him."

"We could tell him for dinner. Let's give him time between the talks." Kurama said as he went to collect the rest of dished on the plate.

Hiei helped him. "Alright, if you think it is wise for him to wait." Hiei said smiling. "I can't believe it." He said happily with a huge grin on his face.

Yukina was sitting in the garden by the temple waiting for Kuwabara to come. She was nervous because she made her decision. 'He doesn't deserve this.' She though as she almost burst in tears when she saw how happy he was to see her, even from such a far distance. He yelled out her name happily as he ran towards her.

"Hi my sweet Yukina." He greeted happily as he kissed her gently on her cheeks.

She tried to put on a happy face for him, but it was getting hard so she just nodded and usher him to sit down.

"Kazuma." She started as she took his large hands in hers.

"Yukina are you alright, why do you look so sad? This doesn't suit you." He said sadly.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry." She said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What, why?" He paused and then looked at her. "Are you breaking up with me?" As he asked that, it was like a damn that burst open. "Please my sweet Yukina, don't cry." He comforted. "It's fine if you are, once you are happy. Don't worry about me." He said as he gave her a sad smile.

"But it is not like that Kazuma. I need to." She sobbed out.

"Why?" He asked as he tried not to cry. 'She still loves me.' He thought sadly.

"I have to leave because of my heritage." She said as she calmed herself down.

"Can I come? I've been to Makai before and I can protect you. I am not as weak as Hiei and Yusuke joke." He reasoned.

"No, you will not be able to. I'm going back to the Island."

"Why, didn't they kick you out? Why go back?" he asked seriously.

"They did not kick me out Kazuma. I left in search of my brother." She informed.

"But you didn't find him, so why go back now? What if you're so close to finding him?"

"I know he is alive. I can feel and the fact that Hiei-san and I hasn't found him yet, means that he just does not want to be found. He was shunned all his life so I understand." She said as she looked up to him with a soft smile.

"So why go then? Don't you like it here?" he asked sadly.

"Yes I do, but as a Koorime, I reproduce every century, so I have to go back, and I don't know if I'll be able to leave my daughter when she is born. I will not be able to abandon her Kazuma." She said tearing up again.

"I understand. This is what you have to do, but why now, aren't you a few centuries old?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Yes, when I left the island, the elder bounded me so I was not able to reproduce because if I do so outside of the society, someone can rob me of her for her tear gems. Even before then, I couldn't because I was grieving for my brother. Our state of mind is very important when we reproduce because it takes out a lot from us because it is asexual. It is very expensive in terms of energy and bodily resources." She finished as she watched him closely for a reaction.

"I understand. I will be selfish to ask you to stay, just don't forget me, alright." He said with the smile she fell in love with.

"I will never and when I am strong enough I will come back. I can always ask Hiei-san to escort me because he's the only one that will be able to find the island with ease. So we will see again my beloved Kazuma." She smiled sweetly.

"I will wait for you as long as I need to." He smiled as he caressed her cheeks.

"Thank you Kazuma." She said as she finally kissed him on his lips causing him to blush crimson. 'Our first kiss.'

"Dear, are you alright, are you getting a fever?" She asked him concerned as the touched his forehead.

"Hehe, no Yukina, I'm fine." He said forcing his blush under control. "So when are you leaving?" he asked.

"Now, I wanted to tell you and leave so I wouldn't change my mind." She said as he got up.

"Alright, I will not hold you back, because the faster you go the faster you come back to me." He said as he hugged her.

She hugged him back. "You'll be fine. The time will pass by very fast, you'll see." She said as her pulled away from him with unshed tears in her eyes. She stooped down to gather all her tear gems to return then to the island with her.

"Here, take this one so I will always be with you." She said as he handed him a gem. He caressed it gently and squeezed it in his hands.

"Thank you, now go before you see a grown man cry." He said laughing softly with sad eyes.

"Bye my love. I will me back." She said as he bowed and walked away.

He watched her walk away until she disappeared, then he broke down and cried.

Two Years Later

When Kurama was working in his home office, he got a message from Hiei via his inter-world communicator saying to invite everyone over this evening. That was a strange request because Hiei never liked them coming over. To Genkai was alright, but to his home, Yusuke and Kuwabara, with his children around, was never something Hiei approved of.

Hearing Megumi crying from the baby monitor, he got up and went to her aid.

"What the matter, my dear?" He asked as he held up his crying daughter as he rocked her back and forth gently. He took her downstairs to get some milk.

"Here, now that's better." He cooed as she sucked on the bottle as he marvelled at how strong Hiei genes were. She had Hiei's hair, but Kurama's eye colour and smile. Everything else was Hiei. He walked back to his home office with her and called Yusuke and the others.

Later that evening Kurama greeted them as they came in.

"Alright, so why did Hiei said to come. I know he hate having us here." Yusuke said as he sat with Keiko in the loveseat.

"He was very vague with me." Kurama said as he held Megumi on his lap.

"Where is Hiyama?" Kuwabara asked looking around.

"He's doing his homework. He likes to get it done before Hiei comes home." Kurama smiled.

"When is he coming, and do you have any food around here, man I am starving. Keiko didn't feed me. I'm on punishment." Yusuke whined and Keiko grinned triumphantly.

"Serves you right." She said happily.

"Oh yea, there are food on the dining table, you can help yourself." Kurama offered.

Just as he was about to get up to get the food, the front door opened revealing Hiei.

"Daddy, you're home." Hiyama said as he appeared out of nowhere as he rushed to Hiei.

"Hey." Hiei said as he ruffled the black hair of his son.

"Yo Hiei, why did you called us here?" Kuwabara asked as he watched Hiei with his son.

"Hn." He said as he turned to the door. "You didn't have to stay out there." He yelled as a being walked through the door and everyone grasped.

"Y..Yu... Yukina." Kuwabara mumbled and then he yelled when she came right in and closed the door. "YUKINA, YOU CAME BACK TO ME." He yelled happily as he ran to meet her.

"Wait Kazuma." She held out her hands for him to stop. "I would like for you to meet my daughter Emiko." She smiled as a small Koorime child; barely standing was seen behind her. When she fell on her butt everyone awed. Yukina picked her up and held her out to Kuwabara.

"She's beautiful Yukina." He said as he accepted the baby. "And her name suits her. Oh she smiled at me. EVERYONE SHE SMILED AT ME." He smiled handsomely as Yusuke and Keiko looked happily at the scene.

Hiei went and sat next to Kurama as he took Megumi and kissed her cheeks and handed her back to Kurama whom he kissed gently. Hiyama came and sat on Hiei's lap as they continued to watch Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Did you tell her, finally that you're her real brother?" Kurama asked softly.

"No, I don't know if I will." He said stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not going to force you. At least she is happy now." Kurama said as he smiled at them as he fidgeted with Megumi a bit.

"So are you staying for good now?" Kuwabara asked hopeful.

"Yes. I told the elder that I am not coming back. If I have to give birth again, I am in the safest place. I have you and three S-class to protect me. To me this is the safest place in the three worlds." She smiled as she looked at him, then at Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke.

"YES, YOU ARE RIGHT. I KUWABARA KAZUMA WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ANY HARM. And you too little angel." He said as he tickled her and Yukina beamed.

"Kazuma, I would love for you to consider her our daughter, now that I am never leaving you again." She said shyly.

"WHAT! Really! I would love that." He said almost forgetting little Emiko in his hand.

"Watch the child you jackass." Hiei yelled.

"Hiei, language." Kurama scolded next to him.

"I know what a jackass is mum." Hiyama said as he laughed at Kurama's expression. Kurama gave Hiei a warning looked and Hiei ignored it by kissing him then turning away.

"So does that mean we would get married soon?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.

"Oh like everybody else." She said gesturing to Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke and Keiko. "Oh yes I would love to marry you Kazuma." She smiled happily.

"Awe that's so sweet, so now can we eat?" Yusuke said as he stood up and punch Kuwabara on his arm after he handed Emiko to Yukina.

"Of course, let's eat and oh, Hiei, Kurama you guys still have liquor around here right. We need to toast." Kuwabara said giggly.

"Yes Kuwabara, it's in the den. You and Hiei can go get some." Kurama said as he elbowed Hiei.

"Hn." He said sourly.

"Oh I can taste it this time?" Hiyama asked happily.

"You're eleven. No." Hiei said as he ushered Hiyama to get off his lap as he stood up.

"Well can I have some juice or something?" Keiko asked calmly form her post in the loveseat.

"What Keiko, since when you don't drink." Yusuke said as he looked down at her.

"Congrats Keiko." Kurama said happily and it only seemed that Keiko knew and Hiei because they were smiling.

"What, what are you congratulation her for." The oblivious Yusuke asked.

"Um Yusuke, I'm pregnant." She said smiling.

"REALLY, I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY TOO!" He yelled and he just stood there. "I'm going to be a daddy." He said as if it just sank in his head and then he fainted. Everyone laughed.

"Wait how did Hiei know?" Kuwabara asked. "I saw him smiling."

"Hn, idiot."

"Well Kazuma, Kurama was with child twice so he knows the signs." Keiko said as she caressed her stomach. "I'm pregnant with a baby for a big baby." She smiled as she nudged Yusuke with her feet a little.

"Mmm." He groaned but he stayed on the floor.

"Man I am going to eat some food now. Kurama's cooking is the best. I don't know how you guys are not fat yet." Kuwabara said and Yusuke flew up from the floor. He said the magic word, food.

"Nope, me first." He said and he and Kuwabara rushed in the dining room together, tripping over each other.

"Yukina, what did we get ourselves into?" Keiko said as Yukina came and sat next to her with Emiko as everyone looked at them.

"I have no idea." She said and they laughed.

That night was spent celebrating life and new life.

The end. Thank you all for reading. I really hope this was as good as the first part.


End file.
